


10 Years Ago I fell for you

by TrashyBoy



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Karlena - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Lena/Kara - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyBoy/pseuds/TrashyBoy
Summary: This is my first Fic, Ever. I'm not really good at writing but, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what i can improve on. Harrass me on tumblr and twitter @trashyluthor





	10 Years Ago I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, Ever. I'm not really good at writing but, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what i can improve on. Harrass me on tumblr and twitter @trashyluthor

CHAPTER 1

-Listen to HAIM’s Night So Long while reading. Itll get you in the feels for sure-

To say seeing her made her heart stop, would be an understatement, it almost jumped out of her chest and grew legs and chased after the Raven Haired, Green Eyed Goddess. When Kara saw Lena for the first time in 10 years, It shook her to her very core. All she wanted to do was run up to her and wrap her up in a massive overbearing hug. To feel Lena’s breath against her neck again was something she Needed. She dreamed it about it every night for the last 10 years but she would never admit it out loud to anyone.  
The last time she saw Lena was that night before they both left for college. They were so tangled up in each other that if Alex had walked in at that moment she would’ve been sure it was just one person in that bed.   
“Will I see you while you’re away?” Kara asked softly, voice only cracking just the tiniest bit.  
Lena bit her lip and looked down at her hand intertwined with Kara’s. “I.. I honestly don’t know, Kara. I’m going to be so busy with getting ready to take over the R&D Department my brother wants me to be the head of, and..” Lena’s voice starts to crack, her eyes sting from unshed tears. “and you’ll be on the other side of the country.. being busy with your degree a-and possibly saving the world like..” Lena stopped before she could finish the end of that sentence realizing that as soon as Kara figured out that Lena wasn’t good enough for her. That she truly was a Luthor after all at the end of the day. Supers and Luthors just, didn’t mix well, so to say.   
Kara looked at Lena with soft eyes, tears clearly already made their path down her cheeks. “Lena. I-I want you to visit. I want to visit you. Bu-but I understand.” Kara’s voice breaks entirely. “Jus-just know that no matter where you go, I Love You, Lena Luthor.”


End file.
